Late Night Call
by kRieZt
Summary: Kagami mendadak terbangun dini hari karena tiba-tiba Aomine menelponnya. Tidak bisa tidur, katanya... AoKaga 2nd fanfic. Boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**Late Night Call**

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

Genre : General, Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning : as usual. Boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Suara dering ponsel di meja samping tempat tidur membangunkan Kagami Taiga dari tidurnya. Seingatnya, dia baru saja tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun karena ponselnya berdering terus, dia terpaksa bangun dan mengambilnya.

"Tsk! Siapa sih?" dengan malas, laki-laki berambut merah itu merentangkan tangan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa membuka matanya, dia menekan tombol penerima telepon dan menjawab, "Ya?"

"Demi Tuhan, susah sekali menjawab telepon, Bakagami!" seru suara seseorang lewat speaker ponselnya. Saking kencangnya, Kagami sampai harus menjauhkan sedikit dari telinganya.

"Ini jam 2 pagi, Ahomine!" balas Kagami kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Mau apa kau? Tunggu pagi saja kalau mau bicara bisa kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Hah? Ya coba tidur lah, malah menelpon!"

"Temani aku sebentar, Kagami. Sampai aku mengantuk. Ya? Ya?"

"Tapi aku lelah karena seharian ini Kuroko mengajakku latihan di lapangan umum."

"Aku pergi ke rumahmu sekarang."

"Tetap pada tempatmu dan mati sajalah!"

"Huh, kau tidak asyik, Bakagami!"

Kalau Aomine sudah menuntut seperti ini, sulit bagi Kagami untuk mengalah. Dia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi rival besarnya ini memintanya untuk ditemani berbicara sampai mengantuk dan siap tidur. Jika permintaannya tidak dituruti, dia bisa berbuat nekad.

Mengunjungi rumahnya tiba-tiba, misalnya...

"Berhentilah mengangguku, Aomine," gerutu Kagami yang kemudian bangun untuk duduk di tempat tidur. "Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan supaya bisa cepat tidur?"

"Koleksi majalah dan DVD pornoku sudah kutonton semua dan aku belum membeli yang baru. Aku sebenarnya lebih ingin melihatmu beradegan 'panas' di sini. Hehehe," balas Aomine terkekeh.

"Buang jauh-jauh otak mesummu atau jangan bicara lagi denganku!"

Kagami mendengar Aomine tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak serius, Bodoh. Eh tapi, kau itu jauh lebih menggoda daripada model-model seksi di koleksi majalahku-"

"Baiklah, selamat mal-"

"Hey hey, baiklah! Aku minta maaf! Jangan tutup teleponnya, Kagami!" potong Aomine buru-buru sebelum Kagami menutup telepon.

"Aku lebih baik tidur daripada mendengar celotehan mesummu, Aomine!" tukas Kagami.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Tidak ada pembicaraan soal itu," kata Aomine akhirnya mengalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah makan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kagami mulai mengantuk.

"Aku serius bertanya, Kagami. Kalau belum makan, ikut aku ke Laws*n dan membeli karage kesukaanmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah makan. Kau saja pergi ke sana. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Kau sungguh tidak asyik! Hibur aku lah, lakukan sesuatu supaya aku bisa tidur!"

Keduanya sempat terdiam meski telepon mereka masih tersambung. Kagami mendengar Aomine sedang menuang air ke gelas dan meminumnya. Yah, rasa kantuk Kagami mendadak hilang karena Aomine memaksanya untuk menemaninya lewat telepon sampai dia mengantuk dan siap tidur.

"Hey, Kagami. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Aomine. Nada bicaranya sudah terdengar normal. "Setelah kau lulus sekolah, apa kau akan pulang ke Amerika?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu tiba-tiba, Aomine?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Jawab saja dulu!"

"Duh, jangan membentakku bisa kan?!"

"Ya sudah. Jawab."

Kagami menghela nafas. Dia sejenak berpikir sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin iya, aku akan kembali ke sana. Meneruskan karirku sebagai pemain basket profesional dan bergabung dengan klub basket ternama di sana."

Kini giliran Aomine yang terdiam. Kagami mendengar hembusan pelan nafasnya. Dia lalu bertanya, "Kenapa, Aomine?"

"Kagami, maukah kau berbagi masa depan denganku?" tanya Aomine.

Mulut Kagami sedikit membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Aomine keburu berkata, "Kau boleh bilang aku egois. Tapi sungguh aku ingin kau tetap berada di Jepang dan menyambut masa depan bersamaku."

"Hey, Aomine. Kau sudah mulai mengacau, sepertinya. Tidurlah-"

"Aku serius, Kagami!"

"Sadarkah kau topik pembicaraanmu ini sangat berat? Kita tidak mungkin membahasnya lewat telepon sepanjang malam begini kan?"

"Jangan mengelak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan!"

Kagami menggeram dan berkata, "Sebelum aku menjawab, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Aomine."

Aomine menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berkata, "Sejak pertama aku mengajakmu kencan, hatiku sudah mantap untuk menjadikanmu bagian terpenting di masa depanku. Aku tidak mau didampingi siapa pun kecuali olehmu, Kagami. Kau tahu sifatku kan?"

"Keras kepala dan sulit mengalah..."

"Nah, karena kau sudah paham sekarang, berikan jawabanmu, Kagami."

Kagami nyaris kesulitan berbicara karena kata-kata Aomine barusan menggetarkan hatinya. Berbagi masa depan, _eh_? Seperti mengajukan permohonan melamar untuk menikah, demikian pikirnya. Berapa lama mereka menjalani hubungan istimewa ini? Mereka bukan pasangan romantis, malah lebih sering bertengkar. Tapi Kagami tahu, Aomine begitu tulus mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia yakin pertanyaannya ini pun diucapkan dari dalam hatinya.

"Aomine..." Kagami mulai membuka suaranya. "Aku punya impian menjadi pemain basket profesional. Aku ingin naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Amerika adalah tempat yang sangat menjanjikan untuk menggapai impianku."

Belum ada kata-kata terucap dari Aomine, Kagami melanjutkan, "Masa depanku menanti di sana. Aku ingin bisa mencapainya. Hidupku akan sangat bermakna jika aku berhasil."

"...Aku mengerti..." kata Aomine. Suaranya terdengar lesu.

"Kau pasti punya impian sama kan? Kau begitu mencintai basket. Hidup matimu didedikasikan untuk basket. Aku mungkin memang bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu. Tetapi basket adalah satu-satunya yang paling penting untukmu. Dan itu tidak akan tergantikan."

"Jika impian kita sama, apa kau tidak ingin menggapainya bersamaku, Kagami?" Aomine lalu membuka suaranya.

"Aomine..."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab. Apa kau mencintaiku, Kagami?"

"Aku...aku...err..."

"Kau mulai meragukanku, hm? Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini supaya kau bisa fokus mengejar impianmu?"

"Tunggu dulu-"

"Kau itu penting bagiku, Bakagami!" tiba-tiba Aomine meninggikan suaranya memotong kata-kata Kagami. "Basket memang segalanya untukku. Tetapi kehadiranmu melengkapinya. Kita pernah berjanji kan? Kita akan melangkah naik bersama-sama mencapai segala tingkatan setinggi apa pun. Kau dan aku itu sama kuat! Basket tidak lagi membosankan karena ada kau!"

"Aomine..."

"Hiduplah bersamaku! Berbagilah masa depan denganku, Kagami Taiga!"

Tangan Kagami mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa menyesak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Besar keinginannya mencapai impian dan masa depannya bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Siapa pun itu, termasuk Aomine. Namun dia tidak menyangka Aomine menjadikan hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak untuk dibicarakan.

Hidup bersamanya, berbagi masa depam dengannya, Kagami tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia terlalu menekuni basket. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan target-target yang harus dicapainya. Kemudian muncul Aomine yang menambah warna baru dalam hidupnya. Mereka dipertemukan di atas lapangan, di sebuah pertandingan. Mereka bersaing sangat ketat. Di satu sisi, mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan. Namun di sisi lain, mereka saling menghormati. Hingga suatu hari Aomine menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus dan Kagami pun menerimanya tanpa merasa keberatan.

Harusnya tidak sulit untuk Kagami menjawab keinginan Aomine...

"Aomine..." ucap Kagami sedikit gemetar. "Kau orang paling bodoh sedunia ini. Kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Mengapa pula kau menanyakannya, hah?"

"Yakinkan aku, Kagami! Aku tidak ingin harapanku jatuh sia-sia setelah kuletakkan setinggi langit!" tegas Aomine.

"Kau serius, Aomine? Kau ingin berbagi masa depan dengan orang yang sering memukul dan memarahimu?"

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu!"

Satu kata terakhir dari Aomine itu seperti menghantam hati Kagami cukup keras. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Berjuta perasaan bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Emosinya tidak bisa lagi dibendung dan kini keluar bersama titik air matanya.

"Dasar bodoh..." katanya sedikit mengisak. "Aku juga ingin berbagi masa depan denganmu, Aomine. Menjemput impian bersamamu..."

"Kagami..." gumam Aomine lirih.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya dalam hidupmu. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku bagian penting untuk masa depanmu. Terima kasih...uuukh!"

"Uuukh...Bakagami..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine Daiki..."

Impian mereka memang sama. Menjadi pemain basket profesional. Namun jalan yang mereka ambil mungkin tidak akan sama. Mereka hanya khawatir terbawa arus yang menyebabkan mereka terpisah, atau bahkan berseberangan sampai tidak bisa lagi dipersatukan. Mereka ingin meyakinkan hati masing-masing sejauh apa pun mereka melangkah, perasaan mereka tidak akan berubah. Cobaan dan rintangan apa pun tidak akan mengacaukan hubungan mereka yang sudah dijalin sampai sekarang.

"Sudah mengantuk?" tanya Kagami kemudian mengganti topik.

"Ya, mataku sudah mulai berat," dia mendengar Aomine menguap. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berbicara, Kagami."

"Lain kali, coba cari topik pembicaraan tengah malam yang lebih santai. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi penyemangatmu menyambut pagi, Aomine."

"Kau juga sudah mengantuk? Mau kembali tidur?"

Kini giliran Kagami yang menguap, "Kau mengacaukan jam tidurku. Tapi ya sudahlah."

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat malam untukku?" goda Aomine sebelum kemudian Kagami memutus teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Dia kembali berbaring dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Satu tangannya melintang di atas kepalanya. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri setelah sempat emosional berbicara dengan Aomine.

"Dia itu…benar-benar bodoh…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : perasaan, saya udah bilang cuma pengen bikin 1 cerita aja. Malah bikin lagi. Gak tau kenapa, saya lagi addicted banget sama pairing ini. seperti yang saya bilang, saya gak ngikutin fandom Kurobas sama sekali. Mohon maaf kalo sekiranya penggambaran karakternya kurang bagus alias OOC. Tema ceritanya mungkin gak terlalu greret. Semoga berkenan ya…

Silakan mampir ke kolom review kalo mau komen. Sekali lagi, plis jangan kirim saya flame. Arigachuuuw :*


End file.
